Strawberry Shortcake
by ShadowYashi
Summary: Rika wants to decorate a cake. Sora wants to be a bother. Sora x Rika Post Manga . Oneshot.


"_GET. OUT!_"

Clutching her wooden spoon so tightly to the point where it would snap, Noyamano Rika glared heatedly at her sheepish looking boyfriend Takeuchi Sora. The dark haired teen was rubbing fiercely at his poor abused cranium, which now sported a large swollen lump protruding from the side. He'd received this hefty looking bump from the clearly agitated Noyamano after trying to pilfer one of the strawberries she was going to use to decorate her cake.

"Pervert!" Rika hissed, an angry red flush staining her face while she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Also because he couldn't keep his hands to himself, but could you blame a guy for wanting to grope his girl when she was standing in a kitchen looking sexy as hell with a simple pink quarter sleeved button up shirt, blue jeans and a 'Kiss the Cook' apron on? Sora just continued to grin up at her from his spot on the living room floor and Rika huffed lightly before turning her back on the dark haired boy, she had a cake to finish making and didn't have time for Sora's games.

He watched Rika go with a goofy smile, ignoring the bump on his head completely and suddenly became transfixed on her jean clad bottom while she walked away, his eyes opening just a bit. Rika had such a sweet ass and toned thighs, gorgeous powerful legs that went for miles and killer hips! What he wouldn't give to have those legs of hers wrapped around him right now. Squeezing him so tight, he'd feel like he'd have died and gone to heaven.

So caught up in his musing, Sora failed to notice the stainless steel pan that came flying from the kitchen, until it slammed right into the side of his cheek.

"And wipe that lewd grin off your face!"

**x-X-x**

"Sora, I'm trying to make this cake… cut it out."

Rika eased out of Sora's grip and swatted his roving hands away from her hips.

"But _Riikaaa_," he whined wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck while he breathed in her delicious scent. "You promised you'd spend time with me today."

"Oh, grow up Sora." Rika smiled while she chopped up the strawberries she was going to use to decorate the cake. Fortunately all she had to do was add the whipped cream and strawberries, since the cakes were currently baking in the oven, luckily she managed to at least get the main part done before her boyfriend decided to come over and sabotage her. "Besides, I promised Mikan, Ume, and Ringo that I'd make this cake for them today. They've been bugging me about it for weeks, so you'll just have to wait a little while longer."

"But I can't wait anymore Rika," he murmured trailing his hands up her waist, down her arms and towards her nimble fingers, plucking the knife and half chopped strawberry from her hand, Sora set them down gently and then gripped Rika lightly by the arms, whirling her around the face him. Her brown eyes instantly locked on his lips, which were lowering towards hers at an alarming pace "_I want you now._" He whispered, mouth hovering slightly over hers before his lips captured hers gently. Rika's eyes widened for a moment before lowering as she gave into the kiss, her hands fisting tightly against his shirt while his moved from grasping her arms to wrapping around her waist once more. He pulled her body flush against his own sinewy frame and deepened their kiss. Rika swallowed the moan that was dying to exit her throat and willed her hands to not explore the planes of his chest; reluctantly she pulled away from Sora, feeling a bit breathless and broke their short lip lock.

"After I finish the cake."

With a resigned sigh, Sora nodded and took a step back, pulling out one of the nearby kitchen table chairs and sitting in it backwards. He rested his head on folded, bandaged arms and watched as Rika went back to chopping up strawberries. Sora managed to sit still and watch Rika for a total 5 minutes, then he became completely bored and started to look around the kitchen for something to occupy his mind.

When that didn't work he settled for whistling a nameless tune, but that grew boring after a minute. So he twiddled with his thumbs until that ultimately bored him to tears as well, heaving another deep sigh Sora glanced up at Rika, wondering if she finished the cake yet. The light haired wrestler had move from the counter to stove, wearing a pair of oven mitts as she pulled out the cake and set it on the table to cool.

Once the cake had finished cooling, it didn't take long for Rika to fix up the cake nicely, add the strawberries and slather it with whipped cream. Rika stared down proudly at her creation, a simple layered sponge cake with a strawberry and cream filling, covered in more cream and topped off with extra strawberries.

"Alright Sora, I'm finally finished!" Dusting cleaning off her hands on a nearby rag, she whirled around to face the storm rider, blinking in confusion as he gazed at her intently from his spot in the chair. "What's wrong?" Without a word, he stood up and walked his way over to Rika, bringing up a finger to tap against his cheek.

"Ah… You've got whipped cream—" He paused, suddenly getting a great idea, then leaned forward and cleared away the dollop of cream on her cheek with his tongue before pulling away with a sly grin. Rika's cheeks flushed hotly and she glared halfheartedly at him, whacking the teen lightly on the arm, "You could have just told me instead of licking it off pervert!"

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked releasing a husky chuckle and snaking an arm around Rika's waist, pulling her close. "Now where were we?"

"S-Sora!" She yelped when his lips suddenly attached themselves to her neck. Her hands quickly moved to his shoulders, trying to push him off but the boy was not moving, instead he just nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, causing his lover to groan.

"Hey, you said after you finish the cake~"

"B-But Mikan and the others will be—mmh." Sora cut off her protests with a deep kiss and pulled her body flush against his. It didn't take long for the two teens to become preoccupied with one another and become caught in the throes of passion as eager hands worked quickly on undoing buttons and slipping the other's shirt off, completely missing the sound of the front door opening and a familiar voice announcing they were home until it was too late.

"—Mikan, why is Rika-nee half naked and why Sora-san eating her face?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there, Sora x Rika for your viewing pleasure. I don't care if Sora is a sociopathic narcissist, this is one of the best canon pairings, aside from Kaito x Gazelle in AG and I am very disappointed at how little I see of these two on the internet (the Sora x Rika fangirl in me is crying.)<strong>

**Would you look at that, It sure has been a while since I posted something... or updated anything, but I am alive in case you all wondered or cared. Meh this was sitting in my documents forever and I just decided to finish it up yesterday, hope you like it :3 I know at this point in the series the younger sisters haven't met Sora, but I was just trying to be funny.**


End file.
